What it means to be loved
by Mollianne Alexis Adams Foster
Summary: Julia is able to get pregnant after having Sydney, but the pregnancy is high risk. What happens when the doctor says that their baby may not live to be a year? Inspired by the song What it means to be loved by Mark Schultz Ps. I own nothing except for Hope Faith Graham
1. Chapter 1

**For five months and eight days my wife and I had waited**  
**Gettin' ready for our baby girl**  
**But when he called the doctor said I need to see you**  
**And could you come in soon**  
**Then something died inside of me to sit with him and hear**  
**The tests that said our baby may not live to be a year**  
**Then turnin' to my wife and he said "what do you wanna do?"**  
**And she said...**

Julia is pregnant with her second daughter. Julia and Joel are so excited, and 6 year old, Sydney is excited to be a big sister. But when Julia is five months and eight days pregnant the doctor calls and tells Julia and Joel to come in soon. Julia and Joel drive to the doctor's office. The doctor tells them that the pregnancy is high risk pregnancy and the baby may not live to be a year.

The doctor looks at Julia and asks, "What do you wanna do?"

Julia replies with tears in her eyes, I wanna give her the world. I wanna hold her hand. I wanna be her mom for as long as I can. And I wanna live every moment until that day comes. I wanna show her what it means to be loved."

Julia and Joel drove home and thought about all the possible names to name their daughter. They wanted to give her a really special name, especially if she doesn't live to be a year. After a while they decide on the name Hope Faith Graham.

**So we spent each day, watchin' every minute**  
** And prayin' for our baby girl**  
** And I will not forget the way I felt that moment**  
** When she came into this world**  
** But they took her from the room just as soon as she was born**  
** And watchin' through a window I could see her holdin' on**  
** When a voice inside me said...**

Julia and Joel spent everyday praying for their daughter and that she would live for many years to come once she was born. Then on March 17, Hope Faith Graham was born, but as soon as she was born the doctors put her in an incubator. Joel sat watching his baby girl from the window and he could see her holding on.

Then a voice inside of him said, " I wanna give her the world. I wanna be her dad. I wanna hold her close for as long as I can. And I wanna live every moment until that day comes. I wanna show her what it means to be loved."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ever since the day**  
**We got to bring her home**  
**She's been out to prove the doctors wrong**

Hope Faith Graham spent a week in the hospital before she was allowed to go home. Julia and Joel were happy that she was able to go home. Sydney loved her little sister and was so happy. Hope is so loved and is a happy little baby.

Hope is two months old, she is a happy and healthy baby. Julia and Joel aren't really worried about their youngest daughter not living to be a year. Months later, Hope is seven months old and she has started crawling. She can also say mama, dada and baba(bottle). Julia is worried about Hope since she is almost a year and the doctors said she may not live to be a year. From watching their daughter, Joel knows that Hope is a determined baby and that she is trying to prove the doctors wrong.

One week before Hope's first birthday, Hope took her first steps. Julia recorded it because she didn't know if that was the last milestone that she would see her daughter make. Joel and Sydney cheered Hope on as she walked towards them. Every time Hope reached a milestone Julia and Joel would feel happiness inside, but as Hope grew older and closer to being a year they worried more and more about their baby girl.

It is now Hope's first birthday. Julia and Joel have a big party for their daughter because it might be Hope's only birthday and that want to make it extra special. They invite the whole family and everyone is so excited, even Hope is picking up on everyone's excitement. At the party, Hope gets lots of toys and clothes. After Julia helps Hope open the present from Sydney, Sydney smiles at Hope and says, "I love you, Hope."  
Hope smiles and giggles, "Wuv Syd." Sydney smiles and then hugs her little sister. Julia and Joel smile because they are proud of their youngest daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope is three years old now. Julia and Joel feel so lucky that Hope has lived this long. She is their little miracle baby, and because of little Hope they have learned to treasure every day because they never know when it may be Hope's last day.  
Sydney is playing with Hope, while their mom is cooking dinner and their dad is on his way home from work. Hope is cradling one of her baby dolls in her arms.

"What's your baby's name?" Sydney asked her little sister

Hope replied, "Her name's Haley"

"That's a nice name." Sydney stated.

About thirty minutes later, Joel walked in the front door. "I'm home." Joel announced

Sydney and Hope ran to their dad, "Daddy!"

"Hi my princesses." Joel said smiling as he picked up his daughters.

"How was your day, daddy?" Sydney asked

Joel smiled, "It was good, Syd. How was school?"

"School was great, daddy." Sydney replied "Though I wish Hope was old enough to go to school."

"I know you do, Syd." Joel replied "Hope has two more years until she can start school. Plus mommy and I aren't ready to let her go."

Sydney nodded, "Okay daddy."

Two years later, on Hope's first day of school. Joel and Julia walk their baby girl to class.

"Have a good day at school, Princess." Joel tells his daughter

"Okay daddy. Thanks. I will." Hope replied smiling

"Don't be nervous or scared, baby." Julia says "Everything will be okay. You'll play and make new friends."

"Hope smiled and giggled, "I know, mommy. I'm not scared. I'm excited."

"Okay, baby." Julia replies "Have fun. Bye love you."

"Bye mommy. Love you too." Hope said "bye daddy. Love you."

"Bye princess. Love you." Joel told his daughter. Then Hope ran inside her classroom.

Julia hugged her husband and cried, "Our baby girl is growing up so fast."

Joel hugged his wife back, "I know."

"I'm worried about Hope now that she won't be home all day with me so I can watch her." Julia stated "What if something happens to her?"

"She's going to be fine, honey. Nothing's going to happen." Joel assured his wife "And if...If something does happen the school will call us."

"Aren't you supposed to be making me feel better?" Julia asked

Then Joel added, "But nothing will happen. The doctor was wrong about our daughter. Hope's already outlived how long the doctor said she would, and she's a perfectly healthy little girl who is beautiful and smart just like her mother."

Julia smiled and nodded, "You're right. Hope will be fine. She's brave and tough. I just worry too much."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
